


Early morning fun

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She disliked him, even more after he interrupted her fantasies during her most intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles @ LJ.  
> Not betaed

_Daniel placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it up to the edge of her skirt before slipping it beneath the blue fabric. He leaned down and kissed her neck, tracing her jaw with his tongue before cover her lips with his own._

Katie closed her eyes and imagined the blond man as he seduced Jane, the female lead of the book.

Grunting, she pushed her hand down her trousers and located that warmth. She ran the tips of her fingers across her underpants, teasing herself before slipping a finger under the thin fabric. After rubbing herself a few seconds, she slipped one finger inside, imagining the previous sex scene from the book. 

She fantasized about Daniel’s touch on her thigh, his soft lips against her own, his golden locks framing his pretty face. A moan escaped her mouth as she increased the rhythm of her fingers. She kept rubbing at that special spot before pulling out to tease her clitoris. Katie imagining Daniel in front of her, whispering sweet words into her ear like he did to Jane.

Her mind wandered as she continued to please herself. Dropping the book, she grabbed one of her nipples and twisting it between her fingers until she gasped, an ache spreading through her body, demanding release.

Slowly the man’s face changed from the image she created in her mind, to someone she knew, someone she disliked. She tried to shake her head, but the face didn’t change back. She thought about stopping, but the ache inside her changed her mind, she wanted to come.

She was close, and even if she disliked Cormac, it didn’t ruin the experience. Circling her clitoris faster, she recognised the warning signs.

Katie groaned and shuddered as waves of pure ecstasy hit her, as her mind went blank and she forgot all about the book, and Cormac.


End file.
